League Of Legends Other Characters
by General Feng Xiang
Summary: Other characters in League
1. Notice

**Just a random idea I got.**

**I don't own anything of those characters.**

**If you have a suggestion, leave it in the reviews.**


	2. Okuma

Champion name: Okuma

Title: The Shugoki.

Role: Tank / Fighter

HP (Level 1 - 18): 490 – 2050

HP regen (Level 1 - 18): 6.6 – 17.9

Attack Damage (Level 1 - 18): 60 – 114.6

Attack Speed: 0.594 (+ 0 - 25%)

Armor: 40 – 120

Move Speed: 290

Skills:

Passive: Demon Body

Receive less damage from any kind of poison and increase healing received by 1.25%.

* * *

Q: Charge Of The Demon

Cooldown: 20 / 18 / 16 / 15 / 13 sec

Run in an area and knock all units in the way away, slowing them for 1.5 sec.

* * *

W: Demon Head-butt

Cooldown: 10 / 8 / 7 / 6 / 4 sec

Stun a Champion for 1.5 sec.

* * *

E: Demon Protection

Cooldown: 70 / 68 / 65 / 64 / 60 sec

Passive: Each 60 / 55 / 50 / 45 / 40 sec gain a shield that absorbs 20% of HP. Cannot stack up

Active: Receive less damage for 5 / 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 sec

* * *

R: Demon Strike

Cooldown: 80 / 78 / 75 sec

Charge an attack for 4 sec that deals 250 – 350 / 300 – 400 / 450 – 550 (+ 80% AD) to all units in front.

If interrupted, reduce cooldown by 25%.


	3. Gilgamesh

Champion name: Gilgamesh

Title: King Of Heroes

Role: Marksman

HP (Level 1 - 18): 300 – 1500

HP regen (Level 1 - 18): 4.5 – 10

Mana (Level 1 - 18): 450 – 940

Mana regen (Level 1 - 18): 10 – 22.3

Attack Damage (Level 1 - 18): 59 – 115.2

Attack Speed: 0.604 (+ 0 - 40%)

Armor: 30 – 90

Move Speed: 350

Skills:

Passive: Aura Of The King

Grant a critical when fighting minions and monsters. Prices are reduced by 10%.

* * *

Q: Gate Of Babylon

Cost: 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 / 75

Cooldown: 20 / 18 / 17 / 15 / 14 sec

Gilgamesh summons weapons in an area and deal 60 / 64 / 70 / 77 / 89 (+ 30% AD) (+ 15% AP)

* * *

W: Endiku

Cost: 40 / 44.7 / 48.2 / 50 / 52.3

Cooldown: 30 / 27 / 25 / 24 / 20

Immobilize an enemy for 2 sec.

* * *

E: Hurl

Cost: 25 / 27 / 29.4 / 32 / 35.6

Cooldown: 15 / 14.5 / 13 / 12 / 10

Launch a weapon a knock a Champion back, dealing 32 / 36 / 39 / 44 / 50 (+ 25% AD) (+ 10% AP)

* * *

R: Enuma Elish

Cost: 80 / 90 / 100

Cooldown: 150 / 140 / 120

Range 1100

Deal 300 / 350 / 375 (+ 250% AD) to all enemy units in front of you. Reduce cooldown by 1 sec for every unit killed.


	4. Geld

Champion name: Geld

Title: The Orc Disaster.

Role: Tank / Fighter

HP (Level 1 - 18): 450 – 2200

HP regen (Level 1 - 18): 7.5 – 20

Mana (Level 1 - 18): 267 – 770

Mana regen (Level 1 - 18): 4.2 – 14.3

Attack Damage (Level 1 - 18): 54.9 – 104.2

Attack Speed: 0.568 (+ 0 – 10%)

Armor: 40 – 100

Move Speed: 300

Skills:

Passive: Starved

Give to any ally minion nearby a bonus of 10% AD and attack speed. The death of any minion nearby gives a 1 AD bonus.

* * *

Q: Mad Slash

Cost: 30 / 34 / 37 / 45 / 52

Cooldown: 7 sec

Geld swings his sword and deals 53 / 58 / 61 / 66 / 70 (+ 50 AD). The units affected by Mad Slash have their armor reduced by 10 / 13 / 17 / 23 / 35 for 10 sec.

* * *

W: Gift Of The Orc Lord

Cost: 45 / 48 / 54 / 63 / 72

Cooldown: 20 sec

Give to a nearby ally Champion a bonus of 15% for all stats (+ 1% for every 20 Starved stack). Cooldown reduced by 1 sec for every 15 stack of Starved.

* * *

E: Orc Tenacity

Cost: 32 / 36 / 39 / 43 /49

Cooldown: 30 sec

Passive: gain 10 Armor for each 15 stacks of Starved and a bonus of Life Drain.

Active: Regen 120 / 140 / 180 / 200 / 250 (+ 25% AP) and gain 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 Armor for 10 sec.

* * *

R: Chaos Devourer

Cost: 150 / 200 / 250

Cooldown: 90 sec

Target a minion or a Champion with 20% of Life Point and kills it, absorbing 50% (+ 2% for every 25 Starved stacks) of the stats for 35 / 40 / 45 sec. killing a minion restore 150 / 200 / 250 (+90% AP) Life Points and reduce Chaos Devourer cooldown by 30 sec.


	5. Dr Ludwig

Champion Name: Dr. Ludwig

Title: The Medic

HP (Level 1 - 18): 250 – 1000

HP regen (Level 1 - 18): 2.5 – 10

Attack Damage (Level 1 - 18): 14.7 – 98.3

Attack Speed: 0.423 (+ 0 - 10%)

Armor: 30 – 90

Move Speed: 300

Skills:

Passive: ÜberCharge

Using abilities fills the Über gauge. Increase healing abilities by 25% when the Über gauge is at 100%

* * *

Q: Medigun

Cooldown: 5 sec

Healing a target by 100 / 115 / 120 / 125 / 130 (+ 40% AP) during 4 sec. Fill 20% of the Über gauge.

* * *

W: Crusader's Crossbow

Cooldown: 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 sec

Fire an arrow that deals 10 / 12 / 16 / 19 / 25 (+ 10% AD) and slows the enemy. Fill 15% of the Über gauge.

* * *

E: Spinal Tap

Cooldown: 10 sec

Hit a Champion, dealing 14 / 18 / 25 / 30 / 37 (+ 15% AD) causing bleed for 5 sec. Fill 5% of the Über gauge.

* * *

R: Overdose

Cooldown: 180 / 160 / 120 sec

Cost: 100% Über gauge

Grants Medic and the targeted Champion 8 seconds of guaranteed invulnerability. If the Champion left Dr. Ludwig side during Overdose, reduce cooldown by 50% and recover 25% of the Über gauge.


	6. Undyne

Champion name: Undyne

Title: The Undying

Role: Marksman / Mage

HP (Level 1 - 18): 350 – 1900

HP regen (Level 1 - 18): 7.5 – 20

Mana (Level 1 - 18): 500 – 990

Mana regen (Level 1 - 18): 11 – 24.7

Attack Damage (Level 1 - 18): 48 – 95.7

Attack Speed: 0.601 (+ 0 - 35%)

Armor: 37 – 95

Move Speed: 350

Skills:

Passive: Determination

If there's an ally with HP lower than 20% nearby, gain 20% of the stats. If an ally dies nearby, gain 30% stats for 10 sec.

* * *

Q: Volley Fire

Cost: 34 / 37 / 42 / 49 / 58

Cooldown: 15 sec

Fires a spear forward. If it hits a Champion, deal 26 / 28 / 35 / 42 / 50 (+ 25% AD) (+25% AP).

* * *

W: Charge Of The Royal Guard

Cost: 10 / 14 / 26 / 40 / 57

Cooldown: 17 / 15 / 13 / 11 / 9 sec

Gain 25% movement and Attack speed for 10 sec.

* * *

E: Spear Summon

Cost: 15 / 18 / 24 / 26 / 34

Cooldown: 20 / 18 / 15 / 12 / 10 sec

Cast for 1.5 sec then summon a spear that deals 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 (+ 40% AP) in an area.

* * *

R: En Guarde!

Cost: 200 / 250 / 300

Cooldown: 200 / 180 / 120 sec

Passive: convert AP into AD when using normal Attacks.

Active: Jump to an enemy Champion, dealing 140 (+ 100% AP), trapping them in a zone for 10 sec. The enemy Champion has his armor decreased by 10%.


	7. Akame

Champion name: Akame

Title: Red Eye Killer.

Role: Assassin / Fighter

HP (Level 1 - 18): 290 – 1250

HP regen (Level 1 - 18): 3.6 – 9.8

Attack Damage (Level 1 - 18): 56 – 108.4

Attack Speed: 0.672 (+ 0 - 35%)

Armor: 25 – 85

Move Speed: 400

Skills:

Passive: The Cursed Blade

Increase Damage against Minions and monsters by 50% and increase Damage against Champions by 25%. Inflict Murasame's Curse to Champion upon hit.

Murasame's Curse: Deal 10 (+ 10% AP) Damage per second for 10 sec.

* * *

Q: Quick Strike

Cooldown: 5 sec

Deal 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 (+ 50 AD) to a single Champion. Apply Murasame's Curse.

* * *

W: Agility Of An Assassin

Cooldown: 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 sec

Passive: When unseen by enemy Champions gain 20% movement.

Active: Gain 20% Movement and Attack Speed for 10 sec.

* * *

E: Precise Aim

Cooldown 15 sec

Gain 25% Armor Penetration for 10 sec.

* * *

R: One Cut-Killer Murasame

Cooldown: 190 / 150 / 100 sec

Target a Champion with 20% of HP or lower and affected by Murasame's Curse, killing it instantly.

* * *

**The base Akame is too OP, so I had to nerf her to be at the level of the other Champions of the League.**

**Akame was requested by Rhaast the Darkin Scythe.**


	8. Erza

Champion name: Erza Scarlet

Title: The Fairy Queen

HP (Level 1 - 18): 360 – 2000

HP regen (Level 1 - 18): 6.4 – 17.3

Mana (Level 1 - 18): 486 – 1140

Mana regen (Level 1 - 18): 9.3 – 21.8

Attack Damage (Level 1 - 18): 45 – 94.9

Attack Speed: 0.541 (+ 0 - 30%)

Armor: 30 – 100

Movement: 320

Skill:

Passive: camaraderie

Cooldown: 20 sec

Grants you and a nearby ally a shield that absorbs 10% of max HP for 10 sec.

Can be used only if there's a Champion ally nearby.

* * *

Q: Iron Will

Cost: 20 / 22 / 28 / 35 / 48

Cooldown: 15 sec

Strengthens the next attack to deal an additional damage of 32 / 38 / 45 / 54 / 65 (+ 25 AP).

* * *

W: Armor Reinforce

Cost: 23 / 27 / 35 / 44 / 57

Cooldown: 10 sec

Gain 50% of armor for 5 sec.

* * *

E: Adamantine Armor

Cost: 24 / 29 / 37 / 49 / 64

Cooldown: 30 sec

Create a shield that stops any projectile from hitting Erza or an ally Champion behind her for 5 sec.

* * *

R: Armor Change (Level 1 already available, like the R of Karma)

Cost: 140

Cooldown: 10 sec

In the Base, change in one of the four available armors.

The Heaven's Wheel Armor: gain projectile normal attacks.

The Flame Empress: deal additional 25 (+ 10% AP) fire damage during auto attacks.

Giant Armor: gain 50 Armor and normal attacks have additional 40 (+ 15% AD) Damage.

Clear Heart Clothing: increase Attack Speed by 25% and Critical Chance by 30%.


	9. Shao Khan

**Most of you wanted Shao Khan...**

**So, here he is.**

* * *

Champion name: Shao Khan

Title: The Conqueror Of Worlds

Role: Tank / Fighter

HP (Level 1 - 18): 450 - 2000

HP regen (Level 1 - 18): 7.0 - 16.9

Attack Damage (Level 1 - 18): 60 - 113.2

Attack Speed: 0.589 (+ 0 - 25%)

Armor: 45 - 130

Move Speed: 300

Skills:

Passive: Conquest

Destroying a Turret grant a bonus of 5% to all stats to all friendly units in the line.

* * *

Q: Emperor's Shield

Cooldown: 20 / 18 / 16 / 13 / 10 sec

Reflect a projectile attack or skill.

* * *

W: Shoulder Charge

Cooldown: 5 sec

Charge foward dealing 15 / 18 / 24 / 30 / 29 (+ 30% AD).

* * *

E: Energy Spear

Cooldown: 19 / 17 / 14 / 10 / 5 sec

Launch a sear that deals 10 / 13 / 19 / 26 / 34 (+ 15% AD) (+ 10% AP).

* * *

R: Humiliation

Cooldown: 200 / 180 / 150 sec

Shao Khan taunts with the line 'You suck' he then jump at the target dealing 360 / 420 / 490 (+ 150% AD). If the target dies, reset the cooldown for 15 sec.


	10. Thanos

Champion name: Thanos

Title: God Titan

Role: Tank / Fighter

HP (Level 1 - 18): 460 - 2200

HP regen (Level 1 - 18): 6.9 - 17.0

Attack Damage (Level 1 - 18): 50 - 101.3

Attack Speed: 0.521 (+ 0 - 10%)

Armor: 50 - 140

Move Speed: 265

Skills:

Passive: Power Stone

Each hit received increases the Damage Reduction by 5% Damage for 10 sec (Max 30%). Each hit connected to the enemy Champion add 1% AD and 1% Attack Speed for 10 sec (Max 10%).

* * *

Q: Space Stone

Cooldown: 10 sec

Teleport Thanos to a targeted unit.

* * *

W: Mind Stone

Cooldown: 15 sec

Silence a targeted champion for 1 / 1.5 / 2 / 2.5 / 3 sec and causing Headache

Headache: deal 3 (+ 5% AP) each 3 sec for 10 sec.

* * *

E: Time Stone

Cooldown: 15 sec

Slow an enemy champion for 3 sec.

* * *

R: Infinity Stones Combination: Infinity Gauntlet

Cooldown: 600 / 550 / 500 sec

Passive: Begin to cumulate Greatness Trophies by killing units.

Active: When arriving at 1000 Greatness Trophies press R to kill every unit in a lane (Turrets aren't included). *_The famous Thanos finger snap_*


	11. Dovahkiin

Champion name: Dovahkiin

Title: Last Dragonborn

Role: Assassin / Fighter

HP (Level 1 - 18): 300 – 1750

HP regen (Level 1 - 18): 8 – 22

Mana (Level 1 - 18): 650 – 1050

Mana regen (Level 1 - 18): 10 – 25

Attack Damage (Level 1 - 18): 52 – 97.4

Attack Speed: 0.601 (+ 0 - 30%)

Armor: 37 – 95

Move Speed: 370

Skill:

Passive: Adventurer

Get 5% Experience Bonus and Gold when killing normal monsters and minions, 10% Experience Bonus and Gold when killing elite monsters. Potions gains 20% efficiency.

Switch between Dragonbone Greatsword, Auriel's Bow and Daedric Shortswords by using skills.

Dragonbone Greatsword: Inflict 10% AD as Bonus Brute Damage.

Auriel's Bow: After 5 auto attacks, the next Attack deal 10% AP to enemy units around the target.

Daedric Shortswords: gain 10% Attack Speed, Critical Chance and Critical Damage.

* * *

Q: Great Swing

Cost: 14 / 19 / 26 / 35 / 47 Mana

Cooldown: 17 / 15 / 13 / 11 / 6 sec

Use the Dragonbone Greatsword to inflict 18 / 21 / 26 / 33 / 41 (+ 30% AD). Equip Dragonbone Greatsword.

* * *

W: Auriel's Wrath

Cost: 17 / 25 / 35 / 47 / 59 Mana

Cooldown: 25 / 23 / 20 / 16 / 12 sec

Shoot an arrow to the sky, inflict 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 (+ 50% AP). Equip Auriel's Bow.

* * *

E: Assassin's Step

Cost: 19 / 24 / 30 / 42 / 59 Mana

Cooldown: 20 / 14 / 11 / 7 / 5 sec

While being in the bushes, target a minion, monster or Enemy Champion and teleport behind it while inflicting 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 (+ 40% AD). Equip Daedric Shortswords.

* * *

R: Power Of The Thu'um

Cost: 50% Mana

Cooldown: 450 / 400 / 350 sec

Use Shout according to weapon equipped:

Dragonbone Greatsword: 'Mul Qah Diiv' take on the mighty aspect of a dragon, gain 50% Armor, 50% AD and 50% AP for 10 sec.

Auriel's Bow: 'Su Grah Dun' imbues your arms with the speed of wind, gain 50% Attack Speed for 10 sec.

Daedric Shortswords: 'Krii Lun Aus' let your Voice herald doom, reduce the targets stats by 50% for 10 sec.


	12. Yang

Champion name: Yang

Title: Dragon Brawler

Role: Fighter / Assassin

HP (Level 1 - 18): 390 - 1800

HP regen (Level 1 - 18): 5.8 - 14.2

Attack Damage (Level 1 - 18): 46 - 99.4

Attack Speed: 0.548 (+ 0 - 14%)

Armor: 45 - 134

Move Speed: 347

Skill:

Passive: Aura

As long as the Aura Bar isn't empty, Yang receive 10% less damage. The Aura Bar can be deplete by attacks. The bar can be recharged out of the battle, if it's not fully depleted. If the Aura Bar is fully depleted, return to base to recharge it.

* * *

Q: Knock-Out

Cost: 5% Aura

Cooldown: 5 sec

Enhance the next attack to deal 30 / 36 / 42 / 48 / 54 (+ 40% AD) and stun the enemy for 1.5 sec.

* * *

W: Workout

Cost: 2% Aura per sec

Cooldown: 10 sec

When activated, increase Move Speed and Attack Speed by 50%. Each Normal Attack costs 3% Aura.

* * *

E: Pound To The Ground

Cost: 15% Aura

Cooldown: 20 sec

Jump at a target and deal 34 / 39 / 44 / 49 / 54 (+ 50% AD).

* * *

R: Roar Of The Dragon

Cost: 100% Aura

Cooldown: 180 sec

Passive: While having Aura, each time Yang gets hit, absorb 30% of the damage as Bonus AD, and gain a bonus in HP Regen. Lose AD Bonus and HP Regen Bonus when the Aura bar is depleted.

Active: Gain a bonus of 150% AD, 100% Critical Chance and 150% Defense for 15 sec.


	13. Sol Badguy

Champion name: Sol Badguy

Title: Flame of Corruption

Role: Mage / Assassin

HP (Level 1 - 18): 400 - 2100

HP regen (Level 1 - 18): 4.9 - 15.7

Attack Damage (Level 1 - 18): 49 – 101.9

Attack Speed: 0.421 (+ 0 - 15%)

Armor: 50 - 141

Move Speed: 324

Skills:

Passive: Gear

Cooldown: 10 sec

Can choose between his Human Form and his Gear Form.

Human Form: Gain a Bonus in Gold when killing Enemy Champions.

Gear Form: Inflict Burn Damage to enemies units upon dealing damage.

* * *

Q: Gun Flame (Human Form) / Gun Flame Charge (Gear Form)

Cooldown: 25 / 20 / 15 / 10 / 5 sec

Gun Flame: Target a Champion and fire a trail of fire that chases the Champion causing 22 / 27 / 34 / 42 / 56 (+ 30% AP), every unit in the way suffers 10 / 12 / 17 / 24 / 33 (+ 5% AP).

Gun Flame Charge (Costs 10 % HP): Fire a diagonal column of fire that deals 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 (+ 50% AP) to all Enemies.

* * *

W: Bandit Revolver (Human Form) / Bandit Bringer (Gear Form)

Cooldown: 12 sec

Bandit Revolver: Jump and kick a Champion, inflicting 12 / 18 / 29 / 42 / 56 (+ 40% AD) and stun the champion for 1 sec.

Bandit Bringer (Cost 15% HP): Jump and attack a Champion, inflicting 15 / 20 / 26 / 38 / 54 (+ 50% AD) (+ 40% AP).

* * *

E: Fafnir (Human Form) / Fenrir (Gear Form)

Cooldown: 10 sec

Fafnir: Charge forward, dealing 12 / 15 / 21 / 30 / 48 (+ 10% AD).

Fenrir (Cost 10% HP): Charge forward, dealing 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 (+ 15% AD) (+ 20% AP).

* * *

R: Napalm Death (Human Form) / Branding Breach (Gear Form)

Cooldown: 60 sec

Napalm Death: Cast for 1.5 sec then jump, dealing 200 / 250 / 300 (+ 150% AP).

Branding Breach (Cost 25% HP): Cast for 1.5 sec then strike the ground, inflicting 250 / 300 / 350 (+ 150% AP) and scorching the ground, inflicting 25 Brute Damage for 10 sec.


	14. Azrael

Champion name: Azrael

Title: Mad Dog

Role: Fighter / Tank

HP (Level 1 - 18): 637 - 3147

HP Regen (Level 1 - 18): 8.4 – 20.1

Attack Damage (Level 1 - 18): 54 – 142.7

Attack Speed (Level 1 - 18): 0.325 (+ 0 – 10%)

Armor: 50 – 152

Move Speed: 314

Skill:

Passive: Enchant Dragunov

Increase AD each time Azrael lose 10% of HP.

* * *

Q: Black Hawk Stinger

Cooldown: 80 sec

Charge a hit for 5 sec causing 100 / 120 / 180 / 260 / 360 (+ 50% AD). On 20% HP, deal 200 / 240 / 290 / 350 / 420 (+ 70% AD).

* * *

W: The Terror

Passive: Hitting enemies will cause them to get a Weak Point. Hitting the same enemy will cause the Weak Point to be consumed for 20 Brute Damage.

Active (Cooldown 40 sec): Hitting enemies inflicted with Weak Point to keep the Weak Point for 10 sec.

* * *

E: Sentinel Dump

Cooldown: 20 sec

Azrael will jump to a designated place and inflict 20 / 24 / 36 / 50 / 68 (+ 30% AD) to all enemies in the zone.

* * *

R: Patriot Apocalypse

Cooldown: 360 sec

Azrael releases all of his limiters, gaining an uninterruptible stance and 100% Damage reduction, and will strike the ground, stunning enemies near him and inflicting 300 / 400 / 500 (+ 100% AD). He will then throw a chunk of the ground before punching it, inflicting 600 / 800 / 1000 (+ 250% AD) to a large area around him.


	15. Nathanos Blightcaller

Champion name: Nathanos Blightcaller

Title: Champion of the Banshee Queen

Role: Assassin / Marksman

HP (Level 1 - 18): 280 - 1400

HP regen (Level 1 - 18): 3.5 - 11.4

Attack Damage (Level 1 - 18): 41 - 94.2

Attack Speed: 0.431 (+ 0 - 18%)

Armor: 30 - 125

Move Speed: 356

Skill:

Passive: The Blight

Each Attack inflict a stack of Blight to the enemy for 10 sec, can stack up to 10.

Blight: Deal 15 Brute Damage each second, add 5 Brute Damage for each Stack.

* * *

Q: Binding Shot

Cooldown 40 / 35 / 30 / 25 / 20 sec

Shoot a Champion, stunning him for 2 sec and dealing 14 / 18 / 22 / 26 / 30 (+ 30% AD).

* * *

W: Disengage

Cooldown: 30 / 27 / 24 / 21 / 15 sec

Leap Backward, leaving a Trap that will root the enemy Champion for 3 sec.

* * *

E: Mutilate

Cooldown: 5 sec

Nathanos takes his twin axes and strikes an enemy champion, causing 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 (+ 30% AD), causing them to bleed for 4 sec, and stunning them for 0.8 sec.

* * *

R: Black Arrow

Cooldown: 120 sec

Nathanos fires a Black Arrow at the targeted Champion, dealing 70 / 90 / 110 (+ 70% AD) and 64 Brute Damage over 8 sec and summoning a Dark Minion to taunt it for the duration.

If the targeted Champion dies within 10 sec, reduce 100% of the remaining Cooldown of Black Arrow.


	16. Cú Chulainn

Champion name: Cú Chulainn

Title: Hound of Culann

Role: Fighter / Assassin

HP (Level 1 - 18): 280 – 1560

HP regen (Level 1 - 18): 6.1 – 18

Mana (Level 1 - 18): 740 – 1210

Mana regen (Level 1 - 18): 9.5 – 19.4

Attack Damage (Level 1 - 18): 53 – 99.1

Attack Speed: 0.601 (+ 0 - 25%)

Armor: 30 – 84

Move Speed: 375

Skill:

Passive: Red Bough Wheel

Absorb 1% Mana during each hit.

* * *

Q: Hammering Assault

Cooldown: 10 sec

Cost: 10 / 15 / 22 / 34 / 54 Mana

Cú Chulainn charges at a targeted Champion, inflicting 12 / 17 / 24 / 33 / 45 (+ 15% AD) and stunning them for 1 sec.

* * *

W: Runic Enhancements

Cooldown: 15 sec

Cost: 20 / 30 / 42 / 56 / 72 Mana

Gain 10% Bonus Damage and 20% Bonus Defense for 10 sec.

* * *

E: Median Lance

Cooldown: 10 sec

Cost: 12 / 22 / 32 / 42 / 52 Mana

Cú Chulainn charge forward, dealing 18 / 29 / 41 / 55 / 70 (+ 20% AD) to all enemies in his path.

* * *

R: Gáe Bolg, The Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death

Cooldown: 60 sec

Cost: 70 / 80 / 90 Mana

Cú Chulainn throws his spear to a targeted Enemy or giant Monster; dealing 300 / 450 / 600 (+ 100 AD). If the target dies, reset the Cooldown.


End file.
